


Not Once, But Twice

by crisiskris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisiskris/pseuds/crisiskris
Summary: Severus thinks about breaking free of his bonds.





	Not Once, But Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest (third wave) in response to the three word challenge: 'Adroit', 'Cachinnate', 'Sequacious'. Canon compliant except for, you know, the sex. Incidentally the first fan fiction I ever wrote.

"Severus Snape, my faithful follower," the voice hissed. Severus tensed as he felt the bony hand caress his cheek before coming to rest on his shoulder. "I was beginning to think that you would not return to me."

Severus took a breath, thinking, _here's the part where I slit my own throat_ , and replied, "I did not return as your servant, Lord Voldemort." There was a surprised hissed, and the hand clenched his shoulder painfully, pulling him to his feet.

"No?" Voldemort hissed, his snakelike tongue flickering out his mouth. "Shall I have you killed then? Any one of these men would do it for me. They would do anything for me." He gestured vaguely at the masked men surrounding them, all with wands pointed at the Potions master.

Severus sneered. "Yes, they would. But unlike your cattle, I am not sequacious. I've had my fill of masters." Voldemort's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. "I have come with an altogether different proposal."

"Which is?"

"I will no longer be your slave, Voldemort, nor your spy. I am more than willing to work as your Potions master, if the price is right and the equipment made accessible to me." He held his breath, and to his relief, Voldemort began to laugh.

"Ah, Severus! Dumbledore being stingy with his school budget again?" Severus smiled thinly, and Voldemort's laughter increased. "I admire your ambition, Professor Snape. Let's work out the details in private, shall we? Walk me to my chambers?"

"Of course," he replied smoothly, offering the misshapen Dark Lord his arm and maneuvering them past the jealous eyes of Peter Pettigrew. "It's a conversation I've much anticipated."

\-------------

Voldemort pushed him away roughly as the bedroom door closed. "There, Severus," he snarled. "You've had your fun, put on your little show." He stalked closer, no longer the weak-bodied individual he'd portrayed in front of the other Death Eaters. Grabbing Snape's arms, he crushed the wizard against his body, his bony fingers bruising the skin through Severus's robes. "But let's get one thing straight." With Severus pinned against him, he lowered his head, forcing his serpent's tongue past Snape's lips, taking his mouth, sucking up his fear. "You will always be mine, Severus." He pushed Snape backward, and the wizard went sprawling across the bed, his eyes wide. One thin hand came up to touch his lips, coming away stained red with blood. Voldemort laughed. "Take off your robes." Severus hesitated, and found himself staring down the wrong end of his own wand - somehow Voldemort had disarmed him during the kiss. "I said take off your robes."

His hands shaking, Severus hurried to comply, pulling his robes away from him and stooping to remove his boots and leggings as well. He curled over himself instinctively, shivering as the cool air hit his bare skin. Voldemort tsked at him. "I didn't say cover up. Show me your body." Reluctantly, Severus stretched out, laying flat. "Spread your legs. Let me see you." He complied, swallowing back shame like bile, closing his eyes. "Open your eyes."

"M-master, please," he stuttered, opening his eyes and looking at the ceiling. Voldemort was merciless.

"Master, please," he mimicked. "That's right, 'master.' You will never be my equal, Severus. I will play your little game out there - but you are mine in here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord." Severus whispered, shaking harder.

"Look at me." He looked. Voldemort was smiling cruelly, standing over the bed, his eyes roaming up and down the Potions master's displayed body. As Severus watched, one long hand reached down, caressing his stomach before dipping lower. He felt the hand cup his balls, squeezing lightly, felt the stirring response in his cock even as a tremor of revulsion fought its way up his spine. Voldemort's smile grew. "Even when you loathe me, you want me," he said, pleased.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus felt tears building behind his eyes. He tried to stop them, so he wouldn't add further humiliation to his suffering, but they were overwhelming. They slid down his cheeks like watery snakes. Voldemort leaned in and licked them away. "P-please, Master, have mercy," he begged before he could stop himself.

"I don't think I like you talking," Voldemort said by way of reply, and before he could protest, the Dark Lord had conjured a gag, stuffing it roughly in the younger man's mouth. "I think I like you powerless." Cords followed, binding Severus to the bed, splayed open before his Lord. Voldemort leaned down and bit one nipple, one hand still working away at Severus's cock, now fisting it lazily as he tasted the sweat off Severus's chest. The Potions master moaned through his gag. "No, little one," Voldemort crooned, "You don't get to choose the way this goes. You are an adroit wizard, but you are not in control here." He stood back, letting go of Severus's cock, and removed his own clothes. His phallus jutted out proudly from the deformed body, large and throbbing. With one last cruel smile, he positioned himself at Severus's exposed opening, and then thrust in all at once. Severus screamed in agony, the sound muffled against the fabric in his mouth. He felt something tearing, felt something wet, and knew that it was blood.

Voldemort began to move, thrusting in and out, groaning as he did. "So very tight, aren't you? It's been so long. I wonder, Severus, whether you've had any men since me? I'll bet you haven't. You belong to me - oh - oh -you belong to me, uuuhh, yesss..." He changed angles, thrusting up, and the tip of his penis jutted against Severus's prostate. To his horror, The Potions master felt heat building up inside him. His cock grew visibly harder, and Voldemort grasped it, making a soft, delighted noise. "Ah, yesss!" Voldemort began fisting Severus's cock once more, thrusting into him ruthlessly, and despite the haze of pain that radiated up his spine and down his legs, Severus found himself moving in rhythm, trying to thrust into the Dark Lord's hand, the pressure building and building even as his tears fell, until all at once it was too much and he screamed, come gushing out of him onto Voldemort's fist, splattering across Snape's stomach.

A moment later, Voldemort's face twisted up into a grimace, and with a final thrust he released his dark seed into the bruised body before him. Severus felt it filling him up, soiling him, seeping out of his abused hole onto the bed. With one last shudder, the Dark Lord pulled back and out, still smiling. He crawled over the bed until his legs straddled Severus's face, and pulled the gag away. Severus looked at him in horror. "You know what to do," Voldemort chided softly. Severus leaned up lifting his head as far as the restraints would allow. Taking the softening cock into his mouth, he sucked it clean. "Good boy."

The Dark Lord clambered off the bed, retrieving his clothes and dressing leisurely. Severus laid there, his cheeks hot, semen drying on his ass and stomach. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Voldemort turned back to him. "I'm very pleased with you right now," he said generously, but then his expression grew dark. "But do not displease me. If you do, I shall be forced to... recruit others for your discipline. Could you imagine them watching you now, my proud little boy? How they would cachinnate and jeer at you? How they would use you when I was finished?" He laughed, and then waved his wand once, and Severus's bonds finally fell away.

"I'll allow you to apparate from here. Take your time. I have to return to my 'sequacious cattle'." With a final smirk, Voldemort slipped from the bedroom, leaving Severus, shaking, to clean himself up.

\-------------

He apparated to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but Severus couldn't bring himself to go in. _He'll know_ , he thought despairingly. _He'll see me and he'll know_. For a brief moment, he had the wild idea that he should run, just run from Hogwart's and never return, but then it passed. Where would he go? The dark haired man collapsed in the cool grass, wrapping his thin arms around his chest, and began to rock back and forth, his body shaking, stomach rebelling, tears threatening again. What was he going to do? He should have known it wouldn't be so easy.

A sudden footfall startled him from his thoughts and he jumped up, brandishing his wand. "Child, I was concerned," Albus's soft voice drifted over to him, and the Headmaster appeared in the dark. He sat down at Severus's feet, patting the grass beside him. "You didn't come in."

After a moment's hesitation, Severus sat. "Albus, I - " he began, and then choked on a sob. "I - " Wiry arms came around him, pulling him close and holding him gently.

"Hush, child. You're safe now. Tell me what happened." Kind hands stroked his hair, his cheeks, his lips, lifted his head. Albus's sweet mouth descended on his, tongue flicking across Severus's lips, asking. As if he could be denied. Severus opened, letting him in, feeling the tongue caress his own, exploring. Hands moved down, roaming across his chest, down, down, coming to rest between his legs, where his cock was already stiffening under the touch. Thank Merlin he'd performed the healing spells and cleaned himself up before he'd apparated! Albus's hand slid down his leg, caressing the smooth flesh of his calf, and lifted his robes, up, up, up.... Cold air assaulted him once again as the Headmaster drew his robes up around his waist and laid him down gently, oh so gently...

A wet, warm mouth on his cock made him gasp, and eyes that had drifted shut flew open as he felt Albus begin to suck him, moving his tongue along the base of Severus's shaft. He felt his legs tense as pleasure coiled inside him, heard himself groan as Albus slipped a clever finger past the rim of his hole and up inside him, stroking the gland. He came within moments, shuddering and gasping, hands grasping wildly at Albus's grey hair. The old man swallowed every drop, then slid up Severus's body and covered it with his own, leaning down to capture another kiss. Severus opened more willingly this time, thrusting his own tongue forward to taste himself in Albus's mouth. At last they broke apart, and Albus cradled him in his arms.

"You see?" he whispered into the dark man's hair. "There is nothing to fear. He cannot have you, because you are already mine."

Severus did not reply, staring up into the black, bleak sky. He suddenly understood what caused Sirius Black to cachinnate madly at his own trial; what caused Remus Lupin to gnaw at his own body during the full moon. Everyone was trapped by something; everyone was owned. No manner of adroit or desperate planning, he realized, would make him free. He sighed, leaning against his light Lord. _I am nothing_ , he thought, staring up at the starless universe, _a twice-owned slave. No matter which side wins, I will never be my own master_.

"Is everything alright, Severus?" Albus's voice rumbled down, and he felt the words through the old man's chest more than heard them. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak, but Albus tightened his arms around the younger man anyway, sensing his despair. "Don't worry, child," he whispered, "I love you."

Severus sat up a little straighter at those words. Love. Albus loved him. Something tight eased in his chest and a slow, small smile spread across Severus's face as a fierce hope - hope he had not realized he could possess - sprang up again in his heart. Was it really so bad to be owned by love? "And I love you," he replied quietly, and prayed for the light to triumph.


End file.
